Alenda
Alenda is a fire elemental demon. She was orphaned as a young child, who was later adopted by magical parents that were warned she was likely to develop magic. As Alenda grew up she realised her blood was a different colour to other people so kept it a secret. During a simple kitchen accident, her foster mother sees the black blood of her demon heritage and freaks out. Her and the foster father abandon her in the house in fear. At seven, Dominn arrives at the house and introduces himself to her. Promising protection (as he assumes they fled out of fear of her newly developed magic), he becomes her mentor and guardian, and takes her to the main settlement of magic users. Dominn keeps Alenda away from the war between demons and magic users, despite her protests of her being ten and not ready. Alenda sneaks off to help, but finds the aftermath of war. Notices the demons have black blood like her and suspect she may be a demon. The fire representative of the semi formed Council died in the war, and Dominn makes sure Alenda gets the role despite protests. She is twelve when she joins. At age fifteen she moves into the now created Council building along with Dominn and others who represent other magics. With the demons on the rise again, Alenda (at seventeen) secretly explores the forest further than she should. There she sees Dmitri fighting a rage demon, Alenda kills it in surprise and starts talking to Dmitri. She soon realises he knows she is a demon and starts asking too many questions, so tries to flee. Dmitri assumes she is a spy and attempts to kill her. He soon realises she isn't and didn't in fact know she was a demon. Piquing his curiosity he asks her to return again the next day. From there their friendship grew. Alenda, finally having a true friend, slowly starts to have stronger feelings for him, but keeps them secret. A year later, Dmitri manages to become Leader of the nearby demon camp by challenging the previous Leader. Dmitri tries to convince Alenda to leave the Council and live with the other demons. Tovah interrupts them and Alenda mistakes her for Dmitri's love interest. Running away upset, Dmitri confronts hers and eventually she kisses him. After many months of sneaking away each night to spend her time with Dmitri, Alenda decides to leave the Council and stay with him and the other demons. She agrees to be binded with him. However Dominn finds out and convinces her to stay, getting her to aid Tanelle. Weeks later she finds herself in agony, and eventually collapses in delirium. Next she finds herself standing in blood having given birth to three babies. Panicked, distressed, and finding herself unable to care for them without blowing her cover, she decides to kill them with fire. She leaves them in a mound of dirt and burns the forest before washing in the lake and returning to the council. -events of FaM- Abilities: * Manipulation of fire from body * Ability to absorb heat and fire, including setting her skin on fire for a short moment * Hard to get close to her physically if she desires, due to heat, and basic weapons melt before touching * Rebirth of life (rarely seen ability, mostly unknown). She is able to burn herself to ash and rise from the flames. Also know as the Phoenix ability. Personality: Alenda is strong willed, with a fiery personality. She is trusting and a faithful partner and companion. Appearance/Clothing: Alenda usually wears a knee length black dress with red embroidery which serves as a comfortable but formal clothing, and unhindering in case of attack. She has pale complexion with blue eyes and auburn curly hair, which sits just below her shoulders. She has five children with Dmitri, Kali, Luna, Celeste, Raelyn and Raine. She has one grandchild, Zephyr. Character song; Aftermath by Muse. Category:Character Category:Magic Council Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Fire